Hellish World- Traduction
by Nova158
Summary: Prend place dans l'AU Underfell. Frisk tombe dans l'Underground et trouve un monde où la devise " tué/ée ou être tué/ée" prendra tout son sens.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ceci est une traduction d'une fanfic anglaise de **Mechaphoenix** se nommant donc Hellish World. Ici il est question de l'AU Underfell, il y a donc des risques de spoils mais je le mettrait en avertissement. En tout cas ce premier chapitre n'en possède aucun ! Avant la lecture, je voudrais juste remercier **Chysako** , qui m'a aidé dans la correction de la fic et je vous invite à aller regarder ces fics c'est vraiment très bon ! Sur ces mots, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin._

Il y a longtemps, deux races gouvernaient la Terre : Les Hommes et les Monstres.

Un jour, une guerre éclata entre les deux royaumes.

Après une longue bataille, les humains furent victorieux.

Ils scellèrent les monstres dans _l'Underground_ avec un sceau magique.

Cependant, les monstres dirent aux humains, avant de disparaître sous terre, qu'un jour, ils payeront, et qu'ils reprendront alors leurs terres.

 **Des années plus tard …**

 _«Je l'ai finalement fait.»_

Frisk leva les yeux et regarda la montagne qui se tenait devant iel, un léger frisson lui passant dans le dos. Iel était cependant incapable de dire si c'était nerveux ou dû au vent glacial et fort du jour. Les feuilles d'automnes, arrachées de leurs branches, jonchaient le sol, attendant d'être balayées de cette surface plane par une rafale sans-merci. Frisk voulait rentrer au plus vite et se blottir dans les couvertures de l'orphelinat, même si leur tissu grattait, mais iel désirait plus que cela arriver en haut.

Iel avait dû se lever très tôt ce matin. Après tout, c'était un jour spécial.

Iel se souvenait de ce qu'iel avait entendu alors qu'iel était assis.e dans la salle à manger commune, pour le souper, l'autre jour.

 _Frisk fixait son repas composé de purée froide et de bacon grillé mou, sa bouche habituée à ce goût désagréable._

 _Les repas à l'orphelinat étaient toujours horribles._

 _« Donc personne n'est jamais revenu de cette montagne ? Genre, vraiment ? » demanda doucement une fille de l'âge de Frisk à une autre. Tous les enfants avaient formé un petit groupe, s'asseyant en cercle. Frisk pouvait entendre de quoi ils parlaient, malgré leurs murmures._

 _« Ouais, j'ai demandé à mon grand frère. Il m'a dit que 6 personnes sont allées vers la vieille montagne. Aucunes d'entre elles n'est rentrée» répondit sa camarade_

 _« Flippant… Qui d'entre vous s'imagine aller là bas ? » s'exclama un membre du groupe._

 _Frisk, assis.e seul à sa table, réfléchissait à ce qu'ils disaient._

 _Frisk était toujours embêté.e et appelé.e « poule mouillé.e» par ses camarades car iel préférait être seul.e plutôt que de bavarder et jouer avec eux. Personne n'était tenté par l'ascension de la montagne. Iel pouvait donc peut être prouver qu'iel n'était pas différent.e ou bizarre. Juste une personne qui aimait passer du temps seule._

 _C'est à ce moment que le plan de se lever dès le matin et d'aller voir la montagne germa dans l'esprit de Frisk_

Iel se tira de ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au passé. Iel ajusta son sweat à pois autour de son cou afin de le garder au chaud.

Iel prit une grande inspiration, fixant l'imposante masse de pierre.

Puis iel commença l'ascension de la montagne.

La journée fut difficile

Frisk avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où iel glissa et tomba lors de son ascension.

Le pire étant le vent qui avait repris de plus belle, l'obligeant à lutter continuellement pour éviter d'être emporté.e.

Iel sauta, escalada, écorcha ses genoux au passage et finalement arriva à destination. Iel dû s'allonger sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle quelques minutes, tout en regardant le ciel et ses nuages.

Ce nuage ressemblait à une fleur, celui-ci à un plat de spaghettis...

Après un moment à nommer les formes des nuages, Frisk se mit debout et brossa ses vêtements. Iel observa alors le panorama.

Ce n'était pas aussi haut qu'iel le pensait être, mais la vue était jolie.

Un mélange d'arbres oranges, rouges et jaunes bruissant sous les coups du vent s'étalait sous ses yeux, tandis qu'iel entendait le son lointain d'une cascade... C'était juste parfait.

Frisk se tourna et son regard se fixa sur l'entrée de la grotte.

Après un moment d'hésitation, la curiosité l'emporta sur la peur, et Frisk entra.

Iel regarda aux alentours.

La grotte était couverte de mousse, et des plantes grimpantes s'entremêlaient sur le sol. Il y avait aussi un passage étroit, à mis parcours, semblant se diriger vers une autre partie de la caverne. Frisk prit son courage à deux mains et s'y engagea.

Il y avait un sorte de puits sombre et profond en face d'iel quand iel entra.

Frisk sentit qu'iel devrait être , mais quand iel le vit, la seul chose qu'iel se devait de faire était d'aller voir à quel point il était cool.

 _Je me demande si je peux voir le fond … ?_ pensa Frisk

Iel allait juste y aller, jeter un coup d'œil et peut être lancer un petit caillou dedans.

Iel s'approcha, se pencha pour regarder quand-

Quelque chose lui attrapa le pied.

Frisk eu tout juste le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, c'était déjà trop tard.

Iel tombait.

Iel tendit le bras, essayant d'attraper quelque chose afin de se tirer de là, mais iel échoua.

« A l'aide !» Frisk cria tandis qu'iel tombai, terrifié.e par ce qui allait se passer.

 **But nobody came.**

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre, vous a plu, il a un rythme un peu lent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça s'accélère dès le second ! En tout cas je prends beaucoup de plaisir à faire cette traduction, mais je ne sais quand le prochain chapitre sortira ( sans doute dan semaines)._

 _C'était Nova, pour vous servir_


	2. Bon, même dans le pire

_Ceci est le deuxième chapitre de ma traduction de Hellish World par **Mechapoenix** ! Avant de commencer je tiens à remercier **Chysako** pour la relecture de ce chapitre et sa review ainsi que **Cao dreams in books** pour sa review, c'est important pour moi d'avoir vos retours ! Sur ce, on se retrouve à la fin pour plus d'informations !_

De la souffrance. C'était tout ce que ressentait Frisk. Une douleur aiguë

Iel ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Iel ne le voulait vraiment pas. Sa tête lea faisait souffrir et iel était quasiment sûr.e qu'ouvrir les yeux n'arrangerait pas son cas.

Mais iel le fit.

Iel était allongé.e sur le sol, et iel était impressionné.e par ce qu'iel voyait.

De la lumière, brillante mais lointaine, et le trou d'où iel provenait. Quand iel vit la caverne où iel avait atterri, Frisk voulu immédiatement se relever, malgré la douleur.

Iel regarda vers la lumière et se rendit immédiatement compte qu'iel était tombé.e dans une mine.

Frisk déglutit : " N-Nan, pas possible ... Je ... Je suis vraiment tombé.e d'aussi haut ?"

Iel secoua la tête :" Non ... ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Je serais morte si j'avais chuté de cette hauteur. Je dois être encore dans mon lit..."

Iel regarda à ses pieds et vit un parterre de fleurs rouges.

Frisk était confus.e. Est ce que ces fleurs avaient amortis sa chute ? Cela expliquerait comment iel avait survécu.

" Oh nan ... ce n'est pas un rêve ?"

Frisk commença à paniquer. Iel voulait sortir. Iele voulait rentrer à l'orphelinat. Iel voulait rejoindre les autres enfants et boire du chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows dans la salle de jeu. Iel voulait qu'on la borde et qu'on lui raconte son histoire préférée. Iel ne voulait pas rester ici.

 _Bon ... Calme toi ..._

Frisk commença à inspirer et à expirer calmement.

Quand iel fut calmé.e, iel jeta un regard sur la salle, les mains posées sur les hanches. Il valait mieux se calmer et trouver une solution plutôt que de paniquer et de ne rien faire du tout.

Iel vit un passage.

Il semblait être le seul moyen d'atteindre la sortie.

Doucement, pour éviter de se blesser davantage, iel suivi lentement le sentier et vit ... des piliers ?

" Que feraient des piliers enfouis ici ? " bafouilla Frisk " Sous une montagne ..."

Quand iel passa la porte d'entrée, iel fut surpris.e de voir une grande caverne avec une petite bosse au milieu, comme une minuscule colline. Le sol était couvert d'herbe et la roche de mousse. La bosse était entourée par un halo de lumière du soleil. Une fleur jaune se trouvait au centre, légèrement abîmée et fanée.

Frisk traversa en silence la grotte.

" Hey !"

Frisk se pétrifia àl'entente de cette voix. Iel regarda aux alentours, en cherchant la provenance.

"Humain !"

Frisk arrêta et porta son regard vers le sol.

Iel étouffa un cri de surprise.

La fleur flétrie, celle au centre de la caverne ... était en train de lea regarder ?

" Humain ... ? Comment as tu trouvé-"

Frisk recula brusquement.

"N-Non, Humain ! S'il te plaît n'ai pas peur ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé.e ! Juste... ne crie pas... " s'excusa la fleur.

Frisk examina la plante. " Comment ... comment peux tu parler ? "

La fleur soupira : " Humain ... c'est compliqué". Elle observa Frisk : " Oh ! Tu es blessé.e ? S'il te plaît, prend un peu de mes pétales. Ils devraient te guérir."

Sortant de nul part, la fleur fit venir des pétales blanc, puis, avec une force invisible, les projeta sur Frisk.

Frisk lâcha un cri de surprise et couvrit son visage, se préparant à l'impact.

Mais iel ne sentit rien.

Après quelques secondes, iel ouvrit les yeux.

Iel ne ressentait plus la douleur ... en faite, iel se sentait mieux.

Frisk regarda ses mains. Les coupures et les contusions avaient disparues.

" Me-Merci ... " bredouilla Frisk.

" Ce n'est rien, humain. Je m'excuse, je ne peux faire que cela pour toi. Maintenant ... comment es-tu ... "

" Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda Frisk, agenouillé.e en face de la fleur.

Elle regarda Frisk, confuse " Heu ... C'est... Flo- Flowey "

" Heureux de te rencontrer Flowey ! Est ce que tu veux savoir mon-"

" Humain ! Que fais tu ici ! Tu ... Tu ne peux pas être ici !" déblatéra Flowey, arrêtant Frisk dans son examen.

" Je suis tombé.e ... hey ... qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es tout abîmé !" Frisk examina Flowey. Il semblait remplit de douleurs. Il y avaient des brûlures sur certains pétales et de la sève coulait de sa tige verdâtre.

" Peu importe. Humain, écoute moi bien : dans ce monde, c'est tué ou être tué !" s'exclama Flowey

" Qu ... Quoi ? " Frisk était stupéfait.e.

" Les monstres ici ... ils ne sont pas comme moi. Ils haïssent les humains. S'ils réalisent ou apprennent que tu es un humain, tu seras ... tu seras tué.e immédiatement. "

" T-Tué.e ?" bégaya Frisk, ses yeux s'écarquillant depeur.

Flowey acquiesça " Oui. Tué.e. Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je dois t'apprendre comment les choses marchent dans cet endroit. S'il te plaît, laisse moi te montrer"

Frisk sentit quelque chose luire autour de sa poitrine, iel regarda et vit un cœur rouge éclatant apparaître en face d'iel. Frisk était choqué.e, et iel serait tombé.e dans les pommessi Flowey ne l'avait pas soutenu.e.

" Ceci est ton âme. C'est l'essence même de ton être." expliqua Flowey. " Tu vas devoir renforcer ton âme, et pour cela tu dois engranger du LOVE."

" Qu'est qu'est le LOVE ? " demanda Frisk

" LOVE est le level of violence _._ Pour survivre, tu vas devoir te battre"

Frisk écarquilla les yeux :" Me ... me battre ?"

" Oui. Tu devras aussi tu-"

" Non ! " s'écria Frisk

" ... quoi ? "

" Je ... JE NE VEUX TUER PERSONNE ! " hurla Frisk

Flowey soupira :" Écoute humain, je sais que c'est dur mais si tu ne le fais, tu vas mourir !"

" Je ne veux pas !" Frisk secoua sa tête entre ses mains

Tout à coup, le cœur disparu, et Flowey fixa Frisk : " Je ... Je ne veux pas non plus humain, mais je dois le faire. Et tudevras faire de même si tu veux survivre."

Des larmes coulèrent des joues de Frisk. C'était beaucoup trop **.** Iel ne voulait pas. Iel ne voulait vraiment rien de tout ça. " S'il ... S'il te plaît... Ne fais pas de moi ... "

Flowey culpabilisa. " Hu... humain...s'il te plaît je-oh non"

Des battements d'ailes se firent entendre, suivi par une forte voix. " Hé, Petit Flowey ... FERME TA GUEULE !"

Un monstre apparut, une petit créature volante. Comment ilpouvait avoir une voix si forte et virile, Frisk n'en avait aucune idée. " ON ESSAYE DE -"

Le monstre s'arrêta net, voyant l'humain. Il ne dit rien pendant une minute.

Puis il rit.

" Mais regardez que voilà ! Un humain ! J'en ai pas vu depuis des SIECLES, moi j'te l'dis!"

Le monstre vola autour de Frisk, qui recula nerveusement.

" Salut toi ! Mon enfant, faisons en sorte que ce soit indolore, veux tu ? "

"Whimsum non ! " protesta Flowey.

Mais il se jeta sur Frisk.

* * *

 ***Combattre**

 ***Act**

 ***Item**

 ***Merci**

Frisk vit son âme flotter une fois encore, et un large sourire apparut sur le visage du monstre.

" Humain ! Je t'en supplie, fais attention ! "

Whimsum s'élança et jeta une longue rangée d'insectes sur Frisk. L'un toucha son bras droit et iel laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur en sentant la brûlure que cela lui infligeait. Iel essaya rapidement d'éviter le reste de l'attaque.

" Humain ! Tu DOIS te battre ! " hurla Flowey " S'il te plaît !"

Frisk ne voulait pas. Il devait avoir un autre moyen ... d'une manière ou d'une autre !

 ***Act**

 ***Cool *Discuter**

Frisk, ne savant que faire, décida d'essayer quelque chose.

 ***Discuter**

 ***Vous essayez d'engager une conversation amicale avec Whimsun**

 ***Whimsum vous interromps**

" Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que tu sois capable de saisir ma coolitude !"

Whimsun continuait de tirer des insectes en feu vers Frisk, chacun d'eux étant esquivé.

C'était le moment d'essayer autre chose.

 ***Act**

 ***Cool**

 *** Vous dites à Whimsun que vous le trouvez vraiment cool et qu'il mérite beaucoup plus d'amis.**

 *** Whimsun semble ... heureux ?**

" Uh ... merci, je suppose ? "

Whimsun n'attaqua pas cette fois, donnant à Frisk la possibilité de continuer sur sa lancée.

 ***Act**

 ***Chat**

 *** Vous réessayez d'engager une conversation avec Whimsun ... avec succès ! Vous commencez maintenant à parler de vos jeux vidéos, films, BD, livres, animés préférés ! Whimsun semble d'accord avec vous !**

 *** Flowey regarde ça avec étonnement. Vous l'invitez à vous rejoindre mais il décline immédiatement.**

 ***Merci**

C'est le moment d'arrêter ce combat !

* **Épargner**

 *** Vous avez gagné ! Vous remportez 0 XP et 3 pièces d'or.**

Whimsun semblait en état de choc :" Co-Comment je me suis fait battre par ce gamin ? "

Whimsun paraissait confus :" JE... JE...C'EST BON, JE ME CASSE D'ICI !"

Whimsun partit en trombe, furieux.

Flowey se tourna vers Frisk, avec un regard choqué :" Je ... Humain... tu l'as vraiment fait ! Comment ?"

Frisk sourit :" J'ai juste ... Je pense que tout le monde peut être une bonne personne si il essai"

Flowey sourit à son tour :"Humain, je vais t'aider à rentrer chez toi, ok ? S'il te plaît, reste déterminé.e. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, je te le promets !"

Frisk acquiesça :" D'accord. Ah et... c'est Frisk. Mon nom."

" Ok, je vais t'aider ... Frisk"

 _Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini en espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Il a mis autant de temps pour différentes raisons mais j'en suis assez content. J'ai délibérément choisi de ne pas traduire certaines choses propres à l'univers (telles que les noms des monstres et des lieux) même si je sais qu'il existe une traduction française "officielle", je n'en suis pas fan. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela m'aide dans mon travail !_

 _C'était Nova pour vous servir_


	3. Étonnamment doux

**Hey ! Oui je ne suis pas mort, j'ai juste énormément de contre temps, la moitié de la trad qui part à cause d'un orage, un fichier perdu dans mon ordinateur 'fin bref ! Le troisième chapitre et là, j'ai supprimé le sujet neutre à la demande de certains lecteurs, j'attends donc vos retours. Merci aux personnes qui en laissent d'ailleur, cela fait toujours plaisir. Sur cela, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin.**

Flowey était encore abasourdi par tous les efforts mis en oeuvre par Frisk pour épargner Whimsun alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un monstre furieux. Lui qui pensait que tous les humains étaient des déchets et, de plus était égocentrique. Il s'attendait à que celui-ci tuât Frisk afin d'arracher son âme de son cadavre et certainement pas à qu'il ne la laisse vivre, encore moins avoir une discussion avec elle !

Bref, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'il devait sortir Frisk de l'Underground coûte que coûte. Il savait que la barrière était indestructible, mais il devait y avoir un moyen pour que Frisk s'échappe.

Pour la sauver.

Il a vu tellement d'humains souffrir auparavant.

Il ne voulait pas revoir ça.

Donc Flowey savait ce qui lui restait à faire

Il allait l'aider.

Quoi qu'il arrive, ils s'en sortiront ensemble.

Même s'ils doivent tuer.

Parce qu'en dépit de cet acte de gentillesse dont il avait été témoin, il savait que…

La règle de ce monde n'avait pas changé.

Frisk était ravie d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider de sortir d'ici. VRAIMENT ravie. Elle était inquiétée par le fait de se perdre, de se blesser ou pire. « Hey Flowey … où vas-tu aller ? Puisque tu viens avec moi et tout … »

« Oh, et bien, je peux me déplacer si je vais sous terre. Tu vois ? » Sur ces mots, Flowey disparut sous l'herbe et, quelques secondes plus tard, il émergea du sol, plus proche de Frisk qu'il ne l'était avant. « Je me déplacerai comme ça pour te montrer le chemin à suivre »

« Oh okay, donc tu vas … dans _l'Underground_ » plaisanta Frisk.

Flowey ne dit rien pendant un moment, sa face complètement vide de toute expression. Puis un froncement de sourcils apparut : « …Vraiment, Frisk ? »

« Quoi ? J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. Il fait assez sombre ici pour ça non ? »

« Juste … juste suis-moi » C'est tout ce que dit Flowey avant de repartir sous la terre et de ressortir près de la sortie de la grotte « On peut rejoindre les ruines par là. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, donc dépêche toi ! »

Frisk suivit Flowey à travers la sortie, et fut surprise quand elle vit des escaliers et des murs, qui ne s'étaient pas formés naturellement grâce au temps, mais bien été construits, même s'ils étaient anciens.

« Tu vois ces interrupteurs ? » Flowey fixait plusieurs interrupteurs sur le sol. « Ils sont étiquetés. Appuie sur le 1, le 3, le 4 puis le 6, dans cet ordre »

Frisk marcha sur les interrupteurs en suivant les ordres de Flowey. Au moment où son pied pressa le 6ème, une porte en pierre, en face d'elle, s'ouvrit.

« Les Ruines sont remplis de puzzles » expliqua Flowey. « Tu dois les résoudre pour avancer de pièce en pièce. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai à les finir si tu n'y arrives pas ! »

Frisk acquiesça « D'accord»

« Maintenant, par là ! » Flowey s'enfonça sous le sol et réapparut à la pièce suivante. Frisk courut vers lui. La salle avait des interrupteurs sur les murs. Celui qui devrait être bon, devait être celui qui avait une étiquette.

Elle était à ça d'appuyer sur ce dernier, quand Flowey l'arrêta.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Celui étiqueté est le mauvais. Fais moi confiance, tu ne veux **vraiment pas** le toucher. »

Frisk regarda Flowey, confus, se demandant ce qui pouvait être à ce point dangereux. Peu importe, elle décida de ne pas y réfléchir. Pressant ceux qui n'avaient pas d'étiquettes, elle vit une rangée de pics disparaître, près d'une autre entrée.

« Bien. Maintenant dépêche-toi. Toriel va bientôt faire sa ronde » empressa Flowey

Frisk s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers Flowey « Qui est Tori-»

« _Mon Dieu_ ! »

Flowey et Frisk s'arrêtèrent net. Flowey déglutit nerveusement : « … Oh non … »

Là, leur bloquant l'entrée vers la zone suivante, un étrange être. C'était une créature ressemblant à une chèvre, ses yeux étaient jaunes et son iris rouge. Son pelage était légèrement en bataille et elle portait une robe à manches longues lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles. Il y avait sur le torse de cette dernière un étrange symbole que Frisk ne reconnaissait pas. Le monstre fit un geste rapide vers Frisk, qui n'eut le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, avant de sentir que des mains poilues lui serraient fermement les épaules.

« _Pauvre enfant ! Tu a_ _s_ _chuté dans cet endroit ! Quelle malchance !_ »

Frisk déglutit.

Le monstre lâcha un petit rire « _Tu es tellement adorable ! Je voudrais pincer tes joues_ »

« _J_ _e suis Toriel, mon enfant. Je suis la gardienne de ces ruines. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Quel est ton nom ?_ »

Surmontant rapidement le choc, Frisk tourna sa tête et agita ses épaules nerveusement « C'-C'est … Frisk. M-Mon nom est Frisk. »

Toriel souri « _Bien, bonjour Frisk. Mon dieu, tu es couvert de bleu_ _s_ _! Voudrais-tu que je te soigne ? »_

Flowey secoua sa tête frénétiquement.

Frisk ravala sa peur « Um … non merci, m'dame »

« _Quel enfant poli que voici_ ! » Toriel pris les mains de Frisk et les plaça dans les siennes.

« _S'il te plaît,_ _seulement_ _Toriel. Oh et tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux ! C'est_ _au bout_ _des ruines. On mangera des tartes, on lira des histoires, ce sera tellement amusant ! Mais ... tu dois continuer ton chemin par toi-même ! J'ai des affaires importantes qui demandent de l'attention. Prend_ _s_ _soin de toi. »_

Frisk acquiesça, un petit sourire commençant à se former sur sa figure « Oui … merci beaucoup Toriel »

« _Je t'en prie, mon enfant. Oh ! J'ai failli oublier_ » Toriel sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à Frisk. C'était un … téléphone ?

« _Si tu as besoin de mon aide, appelle-moi_ ». Avec ça, sans que Frisk put dire ou demander quelque chose d'autre, Toriel partit.

Frisk fut silencieuse pendant une seconde : « Et bien … quelle gentille dame ! »

« Tu es folle, Frisk ?! Elle est loin d'être gentille. Elle … elle joue un rôle ou … ou autre chose »

Frisk haussa les épaules « Je pense qu'elle est aimable. Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ? »

« Comment crois-tu que j'ai fini comme ça ? » s'exclama Flowey. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est tellement … tellement gentille avec toi »

« Heu … elle a peut-être changée ? » raisonna Frisk « Les gens font ça, tu sais ? »

Flowey fit une moue de mécontentement « Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, et tu devrais faire de même ! »

« Je continue à lui laisser une chance, Flowey ». Frisk croisa ses bras dans un geste de défi.

« Urgh … tu es tellement bornée. » grogna Flowey. « Comme tu veux, juste suis moi avant que quelqu'un d'autre se montre- »

« RIBBIT »

« … Tu te fous de moi »

Devant Frisk, se tenait un monstre semblable à une grenouille violette foncée. Chaque croassement semblait à un son extrêmement menaçant.

Et il attaqua.

 ***Froggit apparaît**

 ***** **Act**

 *** Complimenter *Menacer**

 ***Complimenter**

 ***Vous dites à Froggit** **que vous aimez sa vision de la vie**

 ***Froggit n'a pas compris ce que vous lui avez dit, mais il le prend mal.**

Froggit croassa de colère. Il se jeta en avant, essayant de frapper Frisk. Il sauta sur le mur, et frappa Frisk dans le dos.

 ***Act**

 *** Menacer**

 *** Vous dites à Froggit que vous le punirez s'il n'arrête pas et qu'il ne s'excuse pas immédiatement.**

 ***Froggit n'a pas compris ce que vous lui avez dit … mais il a pris ça pour un compliment ! Froggit est heureux !**

 ***Merci**

 ***Épargner**

 ***Vous avez gagnée ! Vous remportez 0 XP et 3 pièces d'or.**

La grenouille était assise sur le sol, elle ne semblait plus menaçante. Elle croassa doucement et sourit, puis partit.

Flowey était incroyablement choqué « Je … je n'y crois pas. Elle … t'a remerciée. »

Frisk sourit « Je te l'avais dit »

Flowey soupira « Oh tais toi »

« Bref, all-WHOA !» Frisk avait marché sur un tas de feuilles et s'était enfoncée, à son tour, dans le sol.

« FRISK ! ÇA VA ? » appela Flowey

Frisk émit un grognement tout en se frottant le dos. « O-Oui ». Elle jeta un coup œil avant, d'enfin trouver la sortie et de remonter.

« Ne me fais plus peur comme ça, Frisk ! Je croyais que tu étais foutue ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien » assura Frisk. « Allez ! Allons trouver notre sortie »

Frisk et Flowey continuèrent de marcher dans la pièce suivante, quand soudain le téléphone de Frisk vibra bruyamment.

Frisk décrocha « … Allô ? »

« _Mon enfant, je suis désolé_ _e_ _de te déranger, mais je v_ _oulais_ _juste te demander : est-_ _ce_ _que tu préfère_ _s_ _la_ _cannelle, le caramel salé ou la cervelle_ ? » demanda Toriel, à l'autre bout du fil.

 *** Que devez-vous répondre ?**

 ***Cannelle *Caramel salé *… attends, c'était quoi la dernière ?**

« U-Uh … c'était quoi la dernière ?» demanda nerveusement Frisk

« _Oh pardon ! J'aurais_ _du_ _mieux formuler. Je v_ _oulais_ _dire de la cervelle d'agneau, l'abat !_ »

Frisk laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement « Oh, okay. Um … je préfère le caramel salé. »

« _Oh je vois ! Tu n'aimes pas la cannelle ou la cervelle d'agneau ?_ »

« Je ne déteste pas la cannelle, mais la cervelle d'agneau me rend vraiment malade » répondit Frisk

« _Merci énormément de me dire ça, mon enfant. J'éviterai donc la cervelle d'agneau. As-tu des allergies ?_ »

« Je n'en ai pas » répliqua Frisk « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Toriel gloussa « _Oh, pour rien mon enfant_ » Puis elle raccrocha.

Frisk sourit « Bien, c'était une conversation plaisante, n'est-ce pas Flo… Flowey ? »

Frisk était tellement occupée à parler à Toriel, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Flowey parlait à un caillou. Littéralement.

Enfin, si « parlait » signifier crier et hurler dessus.

« Sérieusement, pour la dernière fois, BOUGE ! » beugla Flowey

« Pourquoi je devrais ? Tu as du cran, d'agir comme si tu étais chez toi ! Pourquoi, n'écraserais-je pas plutôt ta stupide tige, espèce de- ! »

Frisk accourut vers eux « Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»

Flowey se tourna vers Frisk « J'ai demandé à ce gars de se déplacer, et il ne veut pas ! On a besoin qu'il se place sur l'interrupteur pour continuer »

Frisk s'accroupit pour regarder le caillou. « Bonjour, monsieur. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser traverser ? C'est vraiment important »

« Et donne moi une raison que je le fasse, mon lapin » postillonna la roche.

« Et bien … Toriel veut que je vienne chez elle. Je pense qu'elle sera vraiment énervée de savoir que je ne peux pas, parce que tu ne veux pas bouger de notre chemin » expliqua Frisk

Le caillou déglutit bruyamment « T-Toriel ? »

Instantanément, l'attitude de la roche changea « Oh pardon ! Oui, je vais bouger pour toi. »

La pierre se dépêcha d'aller sur l'interrupteur et s'assit dessus, les pics se rétractèrent aussitôt.

Flowey soupira de soulagement « Merci … Maintenant allons-y ! »

Alors qu'ils partaient, le caillou réalisa quelque chose.

N'auront-t-ils pas plus de problèmes à faire bouger le fantôme de la chambre à côté ?

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciés le chapitre, vraiment désolé pour le temps qu'il a mis à arriver, je vais me remettre petit à petit à traduire, mais je n'ai pas de date pour le prochain ! Merci à tous pour votre lecture et à plus tard.**


End file.
